DIARIO DE UNA PASION
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Aquella tarde de verano...en la que nos conocimos desde entonces no he podido olvidar esa hermosa mirada...tu angelical sonrisa... la vida y el destino son a veces caminos extraños que deseariamos no recorrer pero nadie se puede escapar cuando algo es para el...nadie puede huir de lo que ya es para el...¿Darien?...¿que debo hacer?...esta pasion que siento en mi ser...estallara...
1. CAPITULO 1 INICIO

**CAPITULO 1 COMO NOS CONOCIMOS**

 _"_ _Para mi amado Darien, amor mío son las memorias de nuestra vida juntos…espero que sigamos amándonos por toda la eternidad…sabes tan bien como yo que no solo te amare en esta vida…mi amor por ti es más allá del infinito…es más enorme que el universo, por lo tanto va más allá de la muerte, ni la misma muerte podrá apagar la llama que existe dentro de mi ser que arde por ti…lee esto y yo siempre regresare a ti"_

 _S.S._

* * *

Bueno antes que nada este diario son las memorias de una vida junto a mi amado Darien Chiba, saben en un principio nunca imagine realmente que un chico como el terminara conquistando mi corazón pero realmente las cosas fueron más complicadas de lo que parecer por lo que al final si la vida decidió reencontrarnos tantas veces es porque realmente….estábamos destinados.

Bien estábamos en el año de 1946, era verano y mi familia y yo fuimos de vacaciones a Shibuya uno de los pequeños estados de Tokyo, éramos de clase media, no éramos económicamente hablando…ricos, pero no teníamos problemas económicos, mi padre trabajaba de inversionista, su empresa era realmente importante en Tokyo.

Mi infancia realmente no fue mala, siempre con mis padres; ellos eran distantes y extraños entre ellos, pero conmigo…bueno claro más mi papa, el me consentía mas que mi mama pero ambos eran realmente dulces conmigo y siempre trataban de darme lo mejor, por esa razón me educaban en casa, mi padre decía que me haría cargo de los negocios junto a un buen esposo, algo que no estaba muy de acuerdo.

Mi mama siempre insistió en que me dieran también clases de cocina, modales, religión por supuesto entre otras para que fuera en un futuro una buena esposa y madre, tampoco era exactamente lo que deseaba pero en fin. Lo que a mí me gustaba era escribir.

Fácilmente encontré amigos y amigas quienes me invitaban a salir a pasear con ellos, como hija única mis padres nunca me prohibían nada, tenía dieciséis años así que se imaginaran lo realmente consentida que era…

Mina se llamaba mi nueva amiga, ella era una chica extrovertida, amorosa sobre todo con los chicos, algo que realmente no les diría a mis padres pues tal vez pensarían algo de mí, pese a toso mis padres no estaban en contra de que estuviera saliendo con personas, incluso les agradaba que yo conociera pero…siempre y cuando fuera de misma clase social…algo que realmente no hice.

.

.

.

Había una pequeña feria aquel día, fui con Mina, quien iba con su nueva conquista Yaten Kuo, quien era realmente apuesto…consigo llevaban a uno de los hermanos de este Taiki Kuo, tenía otro hermano pero él no se encontraba en ese momento.

Taiki estaba realmente muy amable conmigo algo que me hacía sentir bien para ser completamente honesta por lo que no puse muchos pretextos para acceder a subir con él en varios de los juegos, a excepción de algunos donde me subí con Mina.

Entonces ocurrió lo más extraño que pudo pasarme, al bajar del juego con Mina vimos a un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, realmente hermosos para ser sincera al lado de Yaten y Taiki, quien me tenía un algodón de azúcar, pero antes de que yo me pudiera acercar el joven pelinegro se acercó a mí.

-Hola

-Hola –Dije algo nerviosa pues ni siquiera lo conocía

-¿Bailarías conmigo?

Su pregunta fue muy extraña y realmente pese a que fue una pregunta lo sentí más como una orden algo que no me pareció…mire aquellos ojos intensos como el mar que de pronto ocasionaron una extraña descarga eléctrica en todo mi ser, emociones ocultas que no había sentido, emociones que ni siquiera sabía que existían pero ahí estaban, mi piel estaba deseosa de que aquel joven hiciera tacto con la suya, aquellos labios carnosos me incitaban a besarle, pero el orgullo…o si el orgullo puede más.

-No

-¿Porque no?

-Porque no quiero bailar –Dije molesta tratando de irme, aunque en ese momento Taiki interrumpió

-Darien, yo estoy con ella –Dijo mientras me entregaba el algodón –Es para ti

-Gracias

Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente dejando atrás a aquel extraño joven que me miraba de una manera que realmente provocaba que estuviera nerviosa y a la vez curiosa de saber más de él.

-Se llama Darien Chiba, tiene 17 años –Mina me decía mientras nos alejábamos de los hermanos quienes venían cuidándonos –Trabaja en una constructora con Yaten –Me sonrió pícaramente -¿Te gusto? Es realmente guapo ¿No te parece?

-Claro que no –Dije rápidamente pero mi mirada se desvío de nuevo hacia aquel joven que habíamos dejado atrás, vestía un pantalón café claro y un suéter negro, junto con una boina de color negro también, me miraba extrañamente de nuevo algo que me puso incomoda -¿Viste cómo me miro? –Murmure a Mina.

-Si…así es Darien

-¿Subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, chicas?

-Por supuesto –Respondió Mina llevándome con ella

Al estar arriba de la rueda, Taiki y yo juntos, Mina y Yaten estaban sentados también juntos, nadie se esperaba lo que a continuación iba a pasar, Darien cual loco me dijo Mina que era, subió a la rueda cuando paso nuestra silla por abajo, quedando los tres sentados en la misma.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Taiki miraba furioso a Darien quien lo ignoro y me miro a mí, de nuevo aquella mirada intensa, azul como el mar.

-Mi nombre es Darien Chiba

-¡¿Y?! –Dije exasperada -¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

-¡No!

-¿Porque no?

-¡No sé por qué…no me gustas! –Dije realmente histérica ya, sin entender a aquel joven pelinegro que me miraba intensamente.

-¡Darien ya sabes que eso no está permitido! –Grito el joven que manejaba la rueda, después de detenerla.

-¡Si ya voy Yake! –Dijo Darien levantándose del asiento y colgándose de los tubos, mirándome –Sal conmigo –Me exigió

-¡No!

-No –Dijo tranquilamente

-Ya te dijo que no, Darien –Comento Taiki

-¿No?

-No –Volví a repetir molesta

-No –Murmuro mientras se soltaba de una mano, matándome del susto, sin evitar soltar un pequeño grito ahogado al igual que toda la gente que nos miraba.

-¡Agárrate bien idiota! –Grito Mina

-¡Ya sal con el Serena! –Me grito Yaten

-¿Saldrás…conmigo? –Dijo entrecortadamente – ¡Hay dios! Se me entumen los dedos

-Si

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Taiki, le mire molesta -¿Enserio?

-Si –Dije mirándole de manera que entendiera que cerrara la boca

-Pero no quiero…no quiero que lo hagas por lastima –Comento Darien –Hay casi no puedo sujetarme bien

-Si… ¡Si quiero salir contigo!

-Pero…no lo hagas por pena si no…

-No…no lo hago por eso –Dije realmente ya nerviosa y molesta -¡Quiero salir contigo!

-Perdón no te entendí

-¡Quiero salir contigo!

-¡Bien! Tranquila acepto –Dijo volviendo a agarrar el tubo con ambas manos

-Te crees muy listo ¿eh?

Darien me miraba sonriéndome pícaramente, algo que realmente me puso furiosa por lo que le sonreí de vuelta y entonces…baje sus pantalones.

-¡No…no hagas eso, Serena!

-Jajajaja –Reímos mientras todo el mundo miraba a Darien en ropa interior, lentamente nos bajaron de la rueda y entonces me fui a casa esperando no volver a verlo, pero estaba muy equivocada.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde había salido a pasear sola por las calles de Shibuya, cuando de pronto volvió a aparecer el misterioso joven con miradas realmente excitantes que llenaban mi ser de una hermosa y dulce calidez que me inundaba el corazón llenándome de gozo y felicidad, aunque al mismo tiempo de nerviosismo y temor.

-¡Serena!

Lentamente voltee y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada azulada como el mar que me hipnotizaba y me hacía perder el suelo, lo cual era algo desagradable, no me gustaba sentirme en desventaja, no me gustaba sentirme presa.

-¡Vaya! Es el señor sin pantalones

El sonrió dulcemente ante mi pequeña broma -¿Cuándo saldremos? ¿Qué te parece hoy en la…?

-¿Una cita?

-Si…quedamos de salir

-No lo creo

Camine hacia el automóvil donde me estaba esperando el chofer para ir a casa.

-Por favor una cita –Le mire Darien aquel día iba con un pantalón azul claro y una camisa blanca, se veía algo sucio, tal vez venia de la constructora de la que me menciono Mina.

-No

-¿Qué debo hacer para que tengas una cita conmigo? Solo una –Me decía mientras seguía mi camino

-No lo sé… ¡Sorpréndeme! Sé que lo harás algo se te ocurrirá –Dije sonriéndole burlonamente aunque en el fondo deseaba que lo hiciera.

Jamás pensé que lo haría esa misma noche…nunca podré olvidar como nos conocimos, fue un momento incomodo extraño, intensas emociones que nunca sabré explicar con palabras, explosión de fuegos artificiales en mi piel, deseos ocultos que no sabía que tenía, muchas otras cosas pero poco a poco se enteraran a través de este diario…

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _Otra vez por aqui y pues aqui les traigo una idea que me vino a la mente desde hace mucho, dejenme aclarar que si me surgio mientras veia esta hermosa pelicula que siempre me ha gustado tanto, claro que hare una version con sailor moon espero que realmente me quede bien y poniendole obviamente mi parte y ideas que me vayan surgiendo jejeje :D si no han visto esta peli veanla esta hermosa ;D_**

 ** _he estado haciendo algo con mis otros fics y lo hare tambien con este si me llegan muchos reviews de este fic pidiendo que lo actualice diaramente lo hare, habra un capitulo depende del tiempo el fin de semana normalmente nunca actualizo el fin de semana y la semana que entra habra actualizaciones diaramente ;D bueno eso claro si ustedes quieren y les gusta mi idea loquilla jejeje ;D_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos saludos y lindo jueves y semana_**


	2. CAPITULO 2 ROMANCE DE VERANO

**CAPITULO 2 CONQUISTANDO EL CORAZON**

 _A veces basta una mirada, una sonrisa, un simple hola, para poder darte cuenta que tu corazón puede vibrar a mil por hora cuando aquella persona especial es la correcta o es la persona que realmente deseas tener a tu lado…no sabemos si será por siempre, si será un día, dos, semanas o tal vez meses u años, pero solos abemos que es la persona que deseamos tener a nuestro lado porque provoca que realmente estemos felices y sentir que realmente es el amor de nuestra vida…._

 _Una mirada es una llama ardiente en mi corazón,_

 _Latiendo en espera de la siguiente mirada,_

 _Una sonrisa provocadora que haga llenar nuestro pecho de felicidad,_

 _Sonrisa que deseamos tener por el resto de nuestros días en nuestra mente,_

 _Aquel angelical rostro que nos mira con pasión, que nos observa con ternura_

 _Aquel que es el único que provoca la dulzura de nuestro ser florecer,_

 _Es la persona que no deberíamos dejar marchitar nunca…_

S.S.

* * *

Aquella noche iríamos al cine Mina y Yaten, a quien esperaríamos en la entrada, cuando lo vimos llegar, no venía solo, venía con una persona y no solo eso, venía con…Darien.

-¿Qué…hace el aquí? –Susurre a mi amiga pero ella solo sonrió con malicia y me guiño un ojo.

-¿Recuerdas a Darien Chiba? –Dijo en voz alta, provocando mi sonrojo pero salude a Darien con cortesía quien me miraba intensamente, como siempre.

-¿Listas para ingresar? –Pregunto Yaten impaciente

-Por supuesto, guapo –Susurro Mina quien se le pego a su novio e ingresaron, yo me quede nerviosamente con Darien quien me sonrió dulcemente para después caminar a mi lado lentamente hacia el interior del lugar.

La película fue relativamente buena y todo marcho tranquilamente, bueno eso parecía, Mina estaba con Yaten besándose apasionadamente, yo me senté lo más alejada de Darien y no realmente porque el joven no me gustara, simplemente porque no lo conocía, pero el después de un rato se fue a sentar a mi lado y compartimos unas miradas realmente ardientes que provocaban que mi corazón brincara en fuego ardiente de felicidad y a la vez de temor por quemarse.

.

.

.

Después de la película caminamos todos juntos al automóvil de Yaten donde Mina subió rápidamente, Darien se acercó a mí y me susurro suavemente provocando mil descargas eléctricas en todo mi ser.

-¿Caminamos juntos?

Le mire, el me miraba dulcemente y con una linda media sonrisa provocando mi corazón saltar.

-¿Vienen?

Yo solo asentí levemente con mi cabeza a Darien que no necesito más, ambos sonreímos.

-Caminaremos –Dijo Darien sonriéndole a nuestros amigos

-¿Ya se están enamorando? –Pregunto burlón Yaten

Me acerque rápidamente a Mina para despedirme y después comenzamos la caminata Darien y yo hacia mi casa.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer, Serena?

Su pregunta fue algo imprevista para mí, que venía pensando en lo hermoso que era la noche en aquel momento, pues se veía un cielo nocturno esplendido.

-Me gusta casi de todo, escucho música, leer, estudio mucho pues mis padres quieren que sea como mi padre –Susurre sin darme cuenta –Estudio todo el día y por eso ahora estoy feliz, porque me siento con más tiempo, libre y no tengo tantas clases.

-¿Clases?

-Si…tengo clases en casa de danza, historia, matemáticas, de…

-¿Solo porque tus padres quieren?

Le mire un poco molesta pero le respondí –No…bueno…ellos solo quieren lo mejor para mi

-Si claro –Dijo aquel joven quien me miraba burlonamente –Pero… ¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti? Algo que no decidan tus padres o ¿Ellos deciden todo?

-No…no todo –Dije ahora si realmente

-¿A no?

-No

-Bien

Darien sonrió mientras miraba los semáforos cambiar -¿Te atreves?

-¿Qué?

Darien no me dijo más y se puso en el suelo literalmente para mirar las luces de los semáforos, solo le mire.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Eso…es peligroso

-Por supuesto que no…mi papa y yo siempre venimos a ver cambiar las luces –Murmuro

-¡¿Puedes levantarte?! Me estas poniendo de nervios

-Ese es tu problema

-¿Disculpa?

-Piensas demasiado las cosas, en vez de hacer lo que quieras

Quede un momento pensando en ello e imaginando que estaba poniéndome a prueba y no me ganaría –Bien

Me acosté junto a él para mirar las luces, ambos nos sonreímos y entonces recordé algo que me gustaba hacer –Escribir

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta escribir…o pintar son mis dos pasatiempos favoritos –Susurre suavemente –Lo hago siempre que tengo tiempo

El solo me sonrió dulcemente sin poderme decir nada pues en aquel momento paso un automóvil pitándonos.

-¡Aaaah!

-¡Corre!

Al llegar a la acera el dueño del automóvil nos gritó -¡Idiotas!

Pero en aquel momento ya no importo más, comencé a reírme como nunca… -¿Qué te sucede?

No podía hablar

-¿Estas bien? –Decía tratando de no reír también

-Si…eso…eso fue muy divertido –Dije recuperando el aliento

Él sonrió aún más -¿Bailarías conmigo?

-Claro –Susurre aun sonriendo – ¿Ahora? –Pregunte al verme conducida por él.

-Por supuesto –Volvimos a bajar de la acera

-Pero no hay música

-La haremos nosotros

Comenzó a tararear una melodía conocida, realmente me sorprendió por la melodía que decidió comenzar a tararear, pues era una de mis favoritas aunque realmente no lo hacía tan bien.

-Eres pésimo –Susurre divertida

-Lo sé –Dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado

–Pero me gusta esa canción

Ambos nos miramos dulcemente mientras sentía su mano sobre mi cintura, mientras sentíamos nuestros corazones latir fuertemente dentro de nuestros pechos, su respiración agitada y nerviosa, cayendo sobre mi piel provocando que esta se erizara, nuestros pasos que pronto se convirtieron como si ambos flotáramos en un universo alterno donde solo existiéramos él y yo…

Lentamente y con el corazón a mil, él se acercó a mí, provocando un deseo desenfrenado que no sabía que yo tenía, despertaba en mi sensaciones placenteras y que nunca imagine sentir, sus labios casi rosaban mis labios, mi mirada aún estaba clavada en sus ojos azules, quienes me miraban con dulzura, mis zafiros también le miraban intensamente aquello era totalmente nuevo y diferente para mí, tomo de mi nuca mi cabello que lo llevaba suelto, halándome entonces hacia el de manera dulce pero a la vez desesperada como si hubiera esperado mil siglos por probar mis labios; consumimos por fin aquel tan esperado beso, beso que provocaba que me ardieran mis entrañas pues sentía mil cosas a la vez, sentía como sus labios se apoderaban de los míos, como mi corazón estaba locamente latiendo dentro de mi cuerpo, como todo me daba vueltas y sentía que podía volar en aquel momento por toda la vía láctea.

.

.

.

Todo cambio a partir de esa noche, no hubo siquiera necesidad de decirnos más, el me gustaba y yo…bueno él decía que le encantaba desde la primera vez que me vio, por lo que sí están de acuerdo conmigo no mintió.

Cuando llegue al día siguiente a la pequeña constructora sin ningún tipo de pena, ni ganas de guardarme mis sentimientos, salte hasta el, quien ya estaba al parecer preparado para eso.

-¡Uuuuh! Veo que se te hizo Darien

Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso a Yaten, pues nos estábamos besando con mucha pasión y amor, amor que para muchos sería algo tonto llamarlo así pero realmente fue más fácil enamorarnos mutuamente que…olvidarnos, pues eso nunca paso.

Salíamos con Yaten y Mina de paseo, en bici, a caminar, por un helado, etc., íbamos a nadar al rio, en fin todo el tiempo estábamos juntos, algo que provocaba que nos conociéramos un poco más, que yo tomara más confianza sobre lo que sentía y deseaba con respecto a él.

Aunque la verdad siempre peleábamos, todo el maldito tiempo teníamos muchas diferencias y el a decir verdad era desesperante, no me gustaban muchas cosas y siempre terminaba peleándome con él, quien también le encantaba verme molesta, pero…terminábamos besándonos apasionadamente.

Claro que éramos totalmente diferentes, yo tenía el mundo en mis pies pues mis padres se habían encargado de que tuviera un futuro brillante en el mundo pues ellos me daban la mejor educación para que pudiera continuar, mientras que Darien no tenía nada más que una pequeña casa en aquel estado de Tokyo y su padre quien era muy lindo, amable y divertido.

El futuro era incierto, por supuesto pero más para el que para mí, pues a mí me habían planificado un futuro desde que estaba en el vientre de mama, el no tuvo esa suerte, pero eso no me importaba, no importo hasta que mis padres quisieron conocerlo después de llegar tarde un día.

Mi padre me esperaba pero yo no lo esperaba a él, casi me mata del susto, pues Darien y yo nos besamos un largo rato en su automóvil, nos besamos era poco, la verdad era que cada vez nos demandábamos más y más uno al otro, nos necesitábamos, nos añorábamos, era una gran necesidad y deseo el querer estar uno con el otro y ya no se podía parar.

Al bajar del automóvil, el me dio una pequeña y cariñoso golpe en mi parte trasera, pero no me di cuenta que mi papa estaba por ahí observando -¡¿Papa?!

-Buenas noches, Serena

-Me asustaste –Susurre

-Discúlpame –Miro el automóvil que se estaba alejando –Veo que pasas mucho tiempo con tu amigo

-Si –Susurre nerviosamente

-Creo que debes traerlo a casa, el próximo sábado

-Bien –Murmure –Buenas noches papi

-Buenas noches, hija

Aquello no estaba bien, mis padres nunca tomarían bien la forma en como vivía la familia de Darien y menos que yo estuviera con el…conociéndolos bien…ellos esperaban que nuestro pequeño romance no durara más allá del verano y aquello me aterraba pues mi mama…era capaz de convencerá mi papa para que aquel romance de verano se arruinara antes de tiempo…la conocía y nunca ha visto bien a las personas que tienen menos que nosotros.

 _"_ _¿Ahora que hare?"_ pensaba mientras estaba acostada en mi cama mirando por la ventana la hermosa luna…

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _disculpen la tardanza pero estoy algo enferma de la garganta :( desde la semana pasada pero aqui sigo_**

 ** _espero que este segundo capitulo les guste_**

 ** _debo aclarar que este no esta basado en el fic, es una historia alterna, solo utilizando los personajes que no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi._**

 ** _muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews espero que les siga gustando y perdon pro no agradecer uno a uno pero ando enfermita_**

 ** _saludos y lindo inicio de semana para todos lindos, besos_ ** :D


	3. CAPITULO 3 CORAZONES ROTOS I

**CAPITULO 3 OBSTACULOS**

* * *

 _A veces el amor no es suficiente para poder superar todos los obstáculos o tal vez si lo es pero hay ocasiones que los padres son los verdugos de nuestro amor, ya que ellos no piensan igual que nosotros lo cual es imposible cada cabeza es un mundo y un planeta diferente cada persona._

 _Lo que los padres olvidan es que ellos cometieron sus propios errores de una u otra manera ellos evitan que nosotros caigamos en sus mismos errores y también es porque no quieren que suframos pero ¿Por eso debemos impedir que los hijos vivan el amor como mejor les parezca?_

 _Aquellas miradas llenas de amor y pasión, llenas de brillo y vida, esas miradas que nunca puedes olvidar desde que te flecharon la primera vez, esas miradas que en muchas ocasiones no vez ya en tus padres, es lo que ellos como adultos olvidan por diferentes razones pero que realmente no deberían olvidar que fue el fuego y la chispa lo que los unió como pareja ¿O no?_

 _El verdadero amor lo puede todo….pero cuando no puede hacerlo de inmediato ¿Qué es lo que nos queda? ¿Resignación? ¿Olvido? No en realidad lo que tenemos cuando los obstáculos propiciados por terceras personas es igual a…corazones rotos._

 _S.S_

* * *

Aquella tarde del sábado estaban frente a toda la familia TSukino, donde ambos nerviosos trataban de comportarse normal, Darien había llevado una hermosa camisa de color azul que combinaba con sus hermosos celestes como el mar, un pantalón café claro y sus zapatos café.

Todos comíamos tranquilamente, Darien estaba haciendo realmente un gran trabajo, se comportaba correctamente como decía supuestamente la sociedad, algo realmente que a Serena se le hacía estúpido hasta cierto punto.

-¿Y dinos Darien trabajas?

El pelinegro miro al padre de Serena y sonrió –Si por supuesto, estoy en una constructora con Yaten.

-Vaya que interesante –Comento y prosiguió tomando de su copa

-Y si no es inconveniente ¿Cuánto te pagan, Darien? –Pregunto un primo de Serena

-500 yen por hora –Comento tranquilamente

-¿Por hora? No es realmente mucho ¿Verdad? –Comento el joven, algo que pareció incomodar a Darien, Serena le miro avergonzada

-No, pero…no necesito realmente tanto por ahora –Dijo el joven tratando de mantenerse tranquilo

-Bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué les parece un chiste? Tengo uno…

-¡Oh no Jake! No contaras ninguno de tus chistes –Dijo Katy mirando a su esposo y después a Serena –Darien veo que tú y Serena se llevan muy bien…pasan mucho tiempo últimamente –Comento su madre mirándolos

Ellos se miraron con dulzura y a la vez burlonamente, negaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué harás cuando termine el verano? –Pregunto observándolo –Me refiero ¿Qué pasara con ustedes?

El joven le miro confundido pero respondió –Bueno la universidad no esta tan lejos de aquí y…

-Pero Serena ira a Oxford, le llego carta esta mañana ¿No te lo dijo? –La joven rubia miro a su madre molesta y volteo a ver a Darien.

-No…no me lo dijo –La miro

-Te lo iba a decir… -Murmuro en forma de disculpa

-No te preocupes… -Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

-Oxford esta en Londres –Comento Katy interrumpiéndolo, su hija le miro con una mirada asesina mientras trataba de controlarse.

-No…no lo sabía

-Deja a los chicos en paz, Katy, deja que se diviertan –Comento Jake mirando a su hija y a Darien

-Yo no he dicho nada –Dijo sonriendo y concentrándose nuevamente en su plato

-¡Bueno ahora si mi chiste!

-No, Jake, por favor quítenle la bandeja de vino a mi esposo –Pidió la joven mientras todos reían.

.

.

.

El matrimonio miraba a su hija con Darien que estaban en un pequeño lago que había en aquel pequeño lugar, ambos se veían felices, Darien se aventó al agua, seguido de Serena.

-La va a lastimar –Comento –Lo sabes…

-Cuando termine el verano –Murmuro completando lo que su esposa iba a decir y a lo que se refería –Ya veremos entonces, por ahora que se diviertan… no la había visto tan feliz.

Katy no dijo nada pero observo a su pequeña en el agua con Darien una vez antes de darse media vuelta.

.

.

.

Como todas las parejas Darien y Serena siempre discutían, de echo peleaban prácticamente todo el tiempo, nunca estaban de acuerdo pero los ratos que la pasaban felices, eran más preciados que nunca, además de que enseguida de que peleaban se reconciliaban inmediatamente pues estaban enamorados, ambos se querían esa llama en sus corazones los unían y estaban completamente convencidos que aquello no era solo un amor de verano.

Serena llego una noche a la casa de Darien donde muchas veces la pasaba con él y su padre, quien era muy simpático, desde que lo conoció, aquella vez en esa pequeña fiesta donde se divirtió como nunca lo había hecho en las fiestas de sus padres.

Pero al parecer aquella noche sería diferente…después de besarse apasionadamente y de que por primera vez Darien le tocara por encima de su vestido uno de sus pequeños pero bien formados senos, provocándole sonrojo y un deseo pasional por él, ambos se miraron, solo necesitaban unas pequeñas palabras mágicas para que ella lo siguiera.

-¿Quieres ir a otra parte? –Pregunto el joven pelinegro mirándole con dulzura y pasión.

-Si

Ambos se encaminaron hacia su automóvil del joven, donde la llevo hasta una casa abandonada cerca del lago, realmente una vista hermosa si la casa estuviera en otro estado, aquel lugar sería un maravilloso paisaje lleno de magia.

-Vamos –Susurro una vez que regreso a su lado para bajarla del automóvil, condiciéndola hasta dentro de la casa. –Se dice que esta casa permaneció a Yamazaki II, quien le propuso en esas misma escaleras matrimonio a su esposa Mike –Serena sonrió y quiso subir pero… -Cuidado, están en muy mal estado –Comento sujetándola fuerte de la mano.

Ella miraba todo a su alrededor, era una casa grande y estaba abandonada al parecer desde hace años, pero eso no quitaba el encanto antiguo del lugar, la madera que rechinaba con cada pisada que ella daba, la cual era aún fuerte pese a sus condiciones, las pequeñas lamparillas en los techos, y aquel…

-¿Qué es esto? –Destapo el piano enorme que estaba frente a ella, tomo asiento y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía que sabía de memoria.

Daniel se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente por la oreja. –No puedo tocar así –Dijo nerviosa y soltando una pequeña risita. –La volteó suavemente en el banco y comenzó a besar más exigentemente, ella correspondía gustosa a los besos y caricias pues también lo deseaba, lo necesitaba como nunca.

-¿Quieres seguir? –Pregunto mirándola dulcemente

-Si… -Murmuro sin aliento

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Daniel coloco unas sábanas en el suelo, lentamente comenzó a quitarse la playera, mostrando aquellos pectorales que adoraba Serena, así como ese abdomen bien trabajado.

Suavemente la joven coloco sus manos temblorosas en su vestido, comenzó a desabrocharlo, dejando al descubierto su piel y ropa interior, que fue escaneada por el joven que nervioso comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, quedando solamente en ropa interior al igual que ella.

Se deshizo del sostén, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos, provocando la total excitación del joven pelinegro quien también al igual que ella lentamente se quitó el calzón, que cubría aquella parte de su cuerpo, dejándolo al descubierto, robando el aliento de la joven al mirarlo, ella también termino de desvestirse.

La tomo suavemente en sus brazos para acunarla y bajarla a donde estaba las sabanas, donde la recostó suavemente, comenzó a besarla suavemente en su cuello mientras se bajaba lentamente, su cuerpo estaba cubriendo el suyo, ella estaba nerviosa lo sentía, estaba agitada también por la excitación la escuchaba, comenzó a tocarle sus senos eran simplemente perfectos y suaves aquella piel era realmente exquisita, bajo más allá al lugar de entre sus piernas para tocar un poco su intimidad, provocando un movimiento algo brusco de la joven pero no se detuvieron.

La beso nuevamente en aquellos labios carnosos y deliciosos que le incitaban a perder la cabeza completamente –Darien –Susurro su nombre mientras este volvía a su trabajo mientras se posicionaba entre las piernas de la joven, donde recargaba su miembro sobre ella, provocando más nervios y excitación -¿Estas…estas seguro de esto?

El la miro dulce y deseoso –Si –Dijo excitado el joven -¿Tu?

-Si…

Volvieron a besarse dulce y desesperadamente -¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar? ¿Cuándo me trajiste…lo sabias?

-No –Dijo deteniéndose, su miembro estaba tratando de ingresar a la intimidad de la rubia, quien le miro algo avergonzada -¿Estas bien?

-Si…es solo que….olvídalo –Lo beso atrayéndolo por el cuello antes de que este comenzara nuevamente a tratar… -¡Es que no entiendo porque estas tan callado! –Soltó desesperada provocando que Darien se hiciera a un lado frustrado –Que no te preocupa nada, Darien, ¿No te importa nada de lo que quieres o deseas? No comprendo cómo estas tan tranquilo y yo… -Se calló mientras él se sentaba –Lo siento –Susurro mientras se recargaba en la espalda del pelinegro –En verdad quería esto y ahora…no puedo callarme –Suspiro frustrada mientras cerraba los ojos

-Te amo… ¿Lo sabes? –Dijo mirándola, ella solo asintió feliz y con lágrimas en los ojos, segundos después comenzó a besar su espalda.

-Te amo –Dijo mientras proseguía besándolo

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres –Dijo Darien rápidamente

-Si quiero –Respondió de inmediato –Si quiero

Iban a besarse justo en el momento en que… -¡Darien!

-¡Demonios Yaten, ¿Qué ocurre?! –Dijo molesto Darien cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Serena

-Lo siento, pero los padres de Serena están locos buscándola, llamaron a la policía –Dijo rápidamente

.

.

.

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa de los TSukino, donde se encontraba un automóvil policiaco, dentro había algunos oficiales, quienes fueron despedidos por Jake al ver a su hija ya en casa.

-¡Llamaron a la policía! –Dijo molesta

-Si son las 3 de la mañana, no es hora para que una señorita ande en la calle –Dijo molesta Katy

-¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa?!

-Al estudio señorita ahora –Dijo molesto Jake, mientras Serena iba hacia donde le habían indicado seguida por su madre.

-No fue su culpa señor… -Murmuro Darien –No nos dimos cuenta de la hora y…

-Siéntate –Comento el hombre mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada antes de ingresar al estudio.

-Lo siento papa –Susurro la joven, mientras su padre ingresaba

-¡Lo siento papa! –Repitió Katy molesta -¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?! ¡No volverás a verlo, no es bueno para ti, estás cambiada y es su culpa, Serena!

-¡No, no puedes prohibírmelo!

-Es lo mejor, nena, él no es como tu

-¡No entienden! –Darien estaba escuchando toda la conversación, lentamente el balde de agua fría le cayó encima, aquello era verdad.

-¡Piensa en tu futuro, Serena! ¡Lo tiraras a la borda por el ¿O qué?!

-¡Es mi decisión!

-No, no te dejare hacerlo solo por un tonto romance de verano –En ese momento Darien prefirió retirarse se puso de pie

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Lo amo! –Dijo gritándole a su madre para que se callara ya

-¿Lo amas?

-Si papi, lo amo

El hombre miro a su pequeña hija con cierta vergüenza –Hija…él no te conviene

-¡No!

-No sabes aun nada del amor, cariño, solo es un capricho –Dijo Katy

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes del amor, mama?! ¡Tú no lo miras como yo lo miro! ¡No hay esa chispa en sus ojos cuando Darien y yo nos miramos! ¡Tú no sabes nada del amor! ¡Tú no amas a mi padre como yo amo a Darien! –Salió rápidamente para ver a Darien pero…ya no estaba -¿Darien?

Corrió y lo vio dirigirse a su carro, de inmediato lo alcanzo -¡Hey! ¿Ya te vas?

-Si –Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas

-Perdóname –Susurro con lágrimas surcando su suave rostro, Darien la tomo suavemente con sus manos, su hermoso rostro para mirarla.

-Shhh, no pasa nada

-Si…ellos no… -No pudo continuar porque el joven la callo con un suave beso

-Ya debo irme...nos vemos

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto la joven observando su cambio hacia ella.

-Nada…solo…cuando acabe el verano…tú te iras y yo…yo me quedare aquí

Serena le miro entre molesta y triste -¿Porque no vienes conmigo a Londres? Puedo hablar con papa y seguramente…

-¿Yo que haría en Londres? –Dijo algo molesto

-Estar conmigo –Dijo mirándolo suplicante

El la miro un momento y después la abrazo –Si…claro –Se separó –No…no lo se

-¿Porque no?

-No se…cuando termine el verano ya veremos –Dijo Darien melancólico –Veremos qué pasa

La rubia soltó un suspiro -¿Estas terminando conmigo?

-No…solo cuando termine el verano veremos

Trato de secarle las lágrimas -¿Terminaras conmigo?

-Esto…tal vez…tal vez no funcione… -Susurro dolido

-¿Entonces para que esperar, termina de una vez conmigo? ¡Anda! –Dijo empujándolo mientras este se dirigía a su automóvil -¡Dilo, dilo! –Lo abofeteo hasta que el comenzó a golpearse -¡Te odio!

-Ven acá –Dijo abriendo sus brazos pero ella lo rechazo.

-¡No! ¡Esto se acabó! –Grito empujándolo nuevamente

-Me largo –Murmuro rendido y subió al automóvil, con la ayuda de la rubia quien seguía empujándolo

-¡Si, anda…vete! ¡Lárgate, te odio! –Grito molesta pero cuando vio que se iba… -¡No espera, no te vayas…! ¡No estas terminando conmigo ¿Verdad?! ¡Esto es solo una pelea más ¿Verdad?! –El joven arranco para irse dejando a la rubia destrozada. –Darien –Murmuro tristemente

Esa noche ninguno de los dos concilio el sueño y mucho menos sabían que aquella noche sus caminos tomarían rumbos diferentes, al menos no tan pronto, ninguno de los esperaba que se separan antes del verano y menos como ocurrió, ya que al día siguiente Serena fue obligada a irse de aquel pueblo, ya que al día siguiente su madre se encargó de informarle que habían decidido irse ese mismo día de ahí, algo que la tomo muy de sorpresa y ni siquiera tenía tiempo para poder despedirse, apenas si pudo hablar con Yaten, quien le indico que nunca había visto a Darien tan destrozado pero que debía olvidarlo pues todos los romances de verano terminan en cuanto este se acaba y todos deben volver a sus respectivas vidas, pero ni Darien ni Serena realmente habían deseado estar así …ambos sabían que lo que habían vivido en ese verano había sido amor de verdad, un amor que no pudo sobrevivir al primer obstáculo, pero trajo como consecuencia corazones rotos.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **pensaron que me habia olvidado de mi fic? pues no aqui estoy espero que les guste, tuve algunos problemas tanto emocionales, personales y de trabajo jejeje de todo me ha pasado estos ultimos meses pero aqui sigo eh :D espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **gracias en verdad por leerlo por su paciencia, su comrpension y sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 CORAZONES ROTOS II

**CAPITULO 4 CAMINOS DIFERENTES**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi fic, quiero volver a hacer la aclaración de que este fic esta basado en la película "Diario de una pasión" mi favorita, si cambiara un poco en el desenlace de la historia pero si ven la película se darán cuenta de que es idéntica, claro en excepción de los personajes, espero les guste y no se estén aburriendo jejeje ;D los veo abajo.**

* * *

 _A veces la vida puede ser muy cruel, pero es increíble cuando la gente puede llegar a ser más cruel y que ya no depende del destino si no de familiares o amigos la infelicidad de una persona, es ahí cuando nos decepcionamos de ciertas personas que creíamos o que pensaríamos que son las primeras en defender nuestra felicidad pero no es así._

 _Cuando la distancia consume completamente nuestra esperanza es cuando más perdemos, pero cuando no es el destino ni la persona que esperabas la que te desilusione o te haga desistir, si es una tercera persona, entonces ¿Qué ocurre? Sin darte cuenta sellas tu corazón._

 _Por ahí por eso dicen que la relación es de dos no de tres y menos de más personas o de una, por lo que cuando hay más personas y personas que se suponen son tu familia, la relación termina o pasa a un signo de interrogación._

 _El arrepentirse o él hubiera son palabras que no existen, existe el sentimiento pero realmente no se puede pretender vivir de él hubiera, ni arrepentirse eso solo nos mata de dudas e incertidumbres por dentro y nos impide ver…lo que debemos hacer y tomar decisiones para cambiar ese pasado…_

 _D.C._

* * *

Darien fue a buscar a Serena en cuanto se enteró de que se había ido del pueblo, el esperaba realmente alcanzarla pero no fue así, por lo que comenzó a escribirle a Londres en la dirección que ella le había dado, diciéndole que la amaba que fue un idiota y que si ella lo deseaba iría a buscarla hasta Londres pero…jamás hubo respuesta.

Si tan solo, hubiera ido a buscarla antes…si le hubiera podido decir, que…se arrepentía pero…ahora, ya de nada servía.

Por otro lado Serena estaba más que dolida por lo que había pasado y el modo en que se tuvo que ir, escribió a Darien para saber de él, para poder saber si aún la amaba, ella también le pidió que siguieran con la relación, pero nunca hubo respuesta alguna.

Serena se dedicó de lleno a la escuela y aun cuando no había recibido respuesta, trataba de enviarle una carta cada cierto tiempo pero…todo lo que recibió fue silencio, por lo que de un día a otro desistió y no hubo más.

Darien le envió todos los días cartas, los 365 días del año lo hizo pero al no recibir respuesta, envió su última carta despidiéndose y diciendo que ya no escribiría más y que dejaría todo atrás esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero tampoco recibió nada más que silencio, así que siguió con su vida.

.

.

.

Después de un año y medio Darien y Yaten se alistaron para el ejército e ir a defender la patria, ambos fueron enviados a uno de los grupos para poder hacer frente al enemigo ruso, que deseaba invadir Japón.

Fueron meses tormentosos para ambos jóvenes, era guerra, dolor, muerte y parecía no tener fin, hasta que el general les ordeno regresar, al parecer el enemigo estaba vencido pero…

Una gran explosión se provocó en el batallón al que pertenecían Darien y Yaten, muchos corrieron y otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, Darien tuvo suerte pero….

-¡Yaten!

Lo localizo después de una pequeña batalla que se libraba entre los sobrevivientes de su lado contra el enemigo.

-Da…Darien

-Tranquilo…shhh todo está bien –Dijo abrazándolo pero…

-¿Yaten? –El joven peli gris no se movió y solo quedo con los ojos abiertos sin mirar nada en específico y observo como ya no había vida en ellos, se había ido toda luz. –Yaten –Susurro abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, cerró los de su amigo, su hermano.

.

.

.

En Londres, Serena cursaba su segundo año de universidad cuando se enlisto para atender a los soldados caídos en batalla, por lo que ella se encargaba junto con otras señoritas de atenderles y curarles las heridas.

-Hola señorita –Saludo dificultosamente un joven pelinegro que había terminado muy lastimado, tenía todo su cuerpo vendado

-Bien… -Leyó su estado –Es hora de sus medicamentos –Comento la joven sin prestar la menor atención en el joven –Arriba –Le ayudo a sentarse y después de tomar agua para pasarse la pastilla, el sonrió bueno fue más bien una mueca de dolor

-Quiero informarle señorita que usted es muy hermosa y que de no ser que debo estar ahorita en esta cama, me gustaría…me gustaría invitarla a salir, antes de que diga que sí, quiero que sepa que mis intenciones son totalmente perversas y que soy muy malo bailarín –Comento el joven tratando de sostenerse en la cama

Serena le miro impresionada pero sonrió y después lo recostó nuevamente –Bien casanova, primero recupérese y ya después hablamos de citas, ¿De acuerdo?

Salió de ahí sin que el joven agregara nada más.

.

.

.

Darien regresaba de la guerra donde su viejo padre lo esperaba, sonriente llego hasta el, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras él estaba feliz por tener nuevamente a su muchacho.

-Mira como estas, hijo, todo entero –Sonrío al igual que el joven –Ven te tengo una sorpresa, ven

Lo condujo dentro de la pequeña casa, donde tomo los papeles que tanto había esperado entregarle a su hijo.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Darien tomando lo que le ofrecía y leyó -¿Vendiste la casa?

-Sí, creo que con eso y tu pensión ya podrás comprarla

-¿Qué?

-La casa, nunca dejas de hablar de ella, con esto por fin podrá ser tuya –Comento el hombre feliz de haberlo hecho. El joven lo abrazo de nuevo

-Gracias papa pero ¿Dónde vivirás?

-Contigo por supuesto –Dijo sarcásticamente el hombre –Te ayudare con esa reparación hijo –Ahora lo abrazo nuevamente y con mayor fuerza, mientras Darien no dejaba de pensar en una sola persona…Serena.

.

.

.

Había pasado otro año y la joven estaba terminando sus estudios, cuando de pronto fuera de su escuela, vio a un joven apuesto y con una sonrisa encantadora, uniforme de soldado, ojos color azules como el cielo, alto y simpático.

-Hola señorita –Serena se detuvo igual que sus amigas quienes ya venían hablando respecto al joven –Ya estoy mucho mejor, ¿Qué hay de la cita? –Pregunto coquetamente, mientras la joven sonreía dulcemente

Serena se sorprendió que tan rápido accedió a salir con el joven, su nombre era Seiya Kou, provenía de una de las familias nobles de China, además de que resulto ser muy simpático, amable y romántico.

Siempre salían a cenar, bailar, al teatro, disfrutaban mucho de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos y fue impresionante para Serena ver como había olvidad a Darien, ya no pensaba tanto en él, aunque de vez en cuando en su mente aparecía, con su dulce sonrisa y mirada, diciéndole aquellas dulces palabras.

Una noche de tantas salieron a bailar con sus padres, mientras ellos bailaban, ellos se quedaron en la mesa.

-Creo que tenemos un problema –Seiya le sonrió divertido después de decirle eso

-¿Qué?

-Tus padres me adoran, creo que quieren adoptarme

La joven solo rio mientras miraba a sus padres bailar -¿Es eso un problema?

-Si porque ya no podrás revelarte ante ellos y ellos ya no podrán reprenderte y entonces ya no tendría sentido porque no discutirían nunca

-Oh, ¿Y qué haremos?

-No lo sé –La rubia tomo su vaso para beber el vino que tenía en él, mientras comenzaba la parte del coro de la canción.

Ambos cantaron felices y repitieron el coro con el resto de las personas.

-Serena ¿Qué tal si nos casamos?

-No creo que sea conveniente, tendrías que pedirle permiso a mis padres y no…no creo que te lo den –Comento la rubia riéndose

-Oh, claro que me lo darán

-¿Porque tan seguro?

-Ya te dije que me adoran, seguro que esperan que te cases conmigo, estarías complaciéndolos aun cuando eso no es bueno para ti, como te dije

Ambos sonrieron –Ves, no debería casarme entonces contigo

-Ya buscaremos otra forma de hacerlos enojar

La rubia rio –No…no lo sé deberías hablar con ellos primero

-De hecho ya lo hice

La rubia lo miro incrédulamente -¿Qué? –Miro hacia la pista donde su madre sonreía y los miraba.

-Serena, ¿te casarías conmigo? –Seiya mostro una cajita donde posaba un hermoso anillo dorado –Sé que te gusta jugar pero…necesito que me respondas, te amo y quiero una vida contigo

Serena sonrió dulcemente y con lágrimas en los ojos –Si –Susurro feliz mientras el colocaba el anillo en su dedo para después besarse dulcemente.

Seiya corrió al centro del escenario -¡¿A dónde vas?!

-¡Les diré a todos! –Grito mientras corría.

-¡Mama! –Dijo la rubia mirando su anillo –Que hermoso

Sus padres llegaron hasta ella felices, la abrazaron y entonces…

-¡Damas y caballeros quiero decirles que ella y yo nos vamos a casar! –Dijo felizmente Seiya, ella sonrió ante la declaración del joven, no supo porque, le respondió con todo su corazón sincero que si quería casarse con el pero…solo pensó en una persona…en ese momento su rostro apareció…Darien.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por su paciencia, he estado algo ocupada y presionada por el trabajo, escuela etc, tal vez continue asi pero de algo pueden estar seguros no dejare mis fics ;D**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste tambien ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo ;D**_

 _ **arleniferreyrapacaya hola nena perdon por no responder antes, pero quiero aclarar como ya dije, en este fic la historia esta basada en mi pelicula favorita diario de una pasion, esta muy hermosa, pero tal vez mas adelante cambien algunas cosas aun no lo se, pero si sera distinta en un aspecto a la pelicula, espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **Yssareyes48 holi muchas gracias por tus hermosos reviews y por leerme y espero que te siga gustando, sabemos que cuando dos personas se aman muchas veces se vuelven a ver jejeje ;D espero te guste ;D**_

 _ **saludos y muchas gracias a todos ;D**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO I

**.**

* * *

 **Recuerden que este fic esta basada en la película "Diario de una pasión" espero que les este gustando ;D nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5 CORAZON FRIO**

* * *

 _ **¿Comprendes el destino? ¿Crees en las casualidades? La verdad es que el destino es cruel en muchas ocasiones con las personas, es muy cruel cuando nos pone frente a nosotros situaciones que nos hacen daño, que nos separan de las personas que queremos, cuando nos reencuentra con esas personas pero no del modo que deseábamos entonces ¿Qué hacer?**_

 _ **El corazón es sorprendente así como puede amar y ser feliz, puede pasar al lado frio y oscuro donde no hay luz, donde no hay más que hacer, donde se resigna a nunca más amar, a dejar ir y no volver a buscar a la persona amada pero no quiere decir que no sufra y mucho menos que sea como siempre de la noche a la mañana, sobre todo cuando cree que le habían engañado.**_

 _ **D.C.**_

* * *

Darien se encontraba yendo a la ciudad para que le aprobaran los planos para la casa que había comprado gracias a su padre, llevaba días pensando en cierta joven y en ir a buscarla pero no se decidía obviamente a hacerlo cuando el destino le trajo un dulce regalo, observaba por la ventana mirando sin realmente prestar atención a nada en particular cuando vio una hermosa cabellera dorada, " _Serena"_ pensó emocionado al ver que…

-¡Por favor pare el autobús! –Dijo desesperado llegando hasta el chofer.

-No se hacen paradas aquí, señor, hasta llegar a la terminal por favor vuelva a su asiento.

-¡Deténgalo! –Repitió el joven pelinegro desesperado pero al ver que no lograría nada hizo una gran locura tomo la palanca con la que abrían la puerta los autobuses y salto de este.

-¡¿Esta loco?!

Inmediatamente corrió hasta donde la había visto pero había desaparecido busco con la vista por un lado y por el otro cuando enfrente de él vio el restaurante y una hermosa melena larga, tomada únicamente con una peineta, cuando la joven volteo pudo ver que era su hermosa Serena, estaba admirando que hermosa se había puesto durante todos estos años, cuanto la seguía amando su corazón latía a mil por hora por ella y eso era difícil de ignorar, iba entrar debía entrar pero en fracciones de segundos su corazón paso de felicidad a dolor, un dolor muy intenso que no sabía cómo manejarlo y sobre todo ira….mucha ira contra el destino que fue cruel al separarlos.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, él estuvo sufriendo por ella todo este tiempo, incluso no tuvo más relaciones después de ella, tampoco volvió a mirar a nadie como la miraba a ella, no se volvió a enamorar como de ella, jamás lo haría de eso estaba completamente seguro pero ella…al parecer…no imposible.

Serena se estaba besando con alguien más… Serena te olvido, Serena no te amo, Serena no le importo nada de lo que hubo entre ustedes, solo fue un amor de verano y ahora esta con alguien más…Seguramente desde antes…Idiota, estos eran sus pensamientos al irse alejando lentamente de aquel lugar que le había traído una dulce y agria realidad, un agrio y dulce reencuentro…que jamás olvidaría.

Una joven dentro de aquel lugar sintió que alguien la observaba pero al voltear no vio a nadie.

.

.

.

Desde aquel día Darien no volvió a ser el mismo, se volvió frio y distante con las personas, no salía con nadie y no tenía amigos más que las amantes que de vez en cuando se conseguía en momentos que tenía necesidad.

Meses después de trabajar y solo trabajar, tuvo un golpe duro en su vida, nuevamente el destino le hacia una mala jugada, su padre falleció.

Después del entierro de su padre se concentró con más ganas en reconstruir su casa, aunque siempre su único pensamiento desde iniciar con ese trabajo era pensar o creía creer que con eso Serena volvería a su lado y harían todo lo que habían planeado aquella noche en ese mismo lugar.

Tiempo después termino la casa y estuvo toda una semana emborrachado por festejarlo, después no supo qué hacer con la casa, había quedado hermosa pero se sentía bastante mal al estar en ella, por lo que significaba para él, entonces decidió ponerla en venta pero nunca se decidió a venderla, cuando era menos de lo que el pedía, le parecía una burla y cuando le daban lo que pedía, le parecía que la casa valía mas, y cuando le llegaban a ofrecer más.

-Eso es más de lo que pedí –Dijo mirando a aquellas personas extrañas, un hombre bajo y una joven mujer sonriendo de manera hipócrita pelinegra igual que su…novio o esposo no lo sabía y no le importaba

-Así es, no tiene objeción ¿O sí?

Entonces tomo su escopeta y comenzó a seguir al hombre quien corrió como alma que persigue el diablo junto a la joven, subieron al automóvil y se perdieron, Darien no quería gente loca en su casa, así que se resignó poco tiempo después.

Mucha gente decía que se había vuelto loco y que tanto dolor por la pérdida de su padre lo había trastornado o tal vez fuera por lo que vivió en la guerra, fuera cual fuese la razón se alejaban de Darien, a quien no le importaba realmente le gustaba estar solo y cuando la soledad fuera demasiado bueno…pues en esas noches estaba Rei, quien era viuda.

Una joven viuda pelinegra de ojos azabaches, tez clara y un cuerpo realmente hermoso o al menos para Darien así era, de todas las amantes que había tenido en ese tiempo Rei era la que más le gustaba.

-Podríamos salir mañana –Dijo la joven levantándose para ir por unos tragos

-Trabajo

-Podríamos ir en la tarde o a almorzar ¿Te gustaría?

-Estoy algo ocupado

-¿Qué tal en la noche?

-No

Rei resignada volvió a la cama donde estaba Darien –Era solo una sugerencia –Le entrego el trago y se recostó nuevamente con el -¿Qué es lo que quieres Darien?

El la miro sin entender.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de esto?

Darien miro hacia otro lado –Sabes que no puedo darte lo que te mereces ¿Verdad? –La miro nuevamente –No puedo darte lo que esperas porque estoy roto por dentro y no puedo corresponderte y no creo hacerlo algún día ¿Si entiendes verdad? No soy la persona que esperas.

Rei sintió que sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas al escucharlo pero asintió con la cabeza y tomo de su vaso para tener algo que hacer y no mirar a Darien.

-Lo lamento –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie –Esto es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer Rei y no tienes por qué conformarte, te mereces algo más que esto –Tomo su camisa y salió de la alcoba, dejando sola a Rei con sus pensamientos, con sentimientos encontrados

Por un lado había comenzado a sentir algo por él, pero por otro lado ella esperaba algo más….si esperaba algo más que él no estaba dispuesto a darle pues su corazón, su corazón ya era igual de frio que el hielo.

.

.

.

Serena se encontraba en la ciudad haciendo la prueba de su vestido, estaban sus amigas y su mama, cuando al fin salió todas gritaron de emoción. -¿No se ve mal? –Pregunto nerviosa a su madre quien negó con la cabeza sonriéndole feliz.

-Te ves hermosa cielo

-Ese vestido esta espectacular amiga –Dijo una joven rubia a su lado quien siempre estuvo con ella, de hecho su amistad no termino como cuando termino con ese joven, Mina siempre estuvo ahí para ella pese a la distancia

Serena grito emocionada junto a sus amigas.

-Esta será una gran boda –Dijo Amy una joven que conoció en su escuela cuando llego a Londres ahora ella la visitaba para la boda.

-Sera el más grande evento de todos los tiempos que habrán visto –Dijo su madre feliz –Sera la mejor boda del siglo

Todas gritaron emocionadas, una amiga le enseño el periódico.

-Mira mama el gobernador vendrá –Dijo Serena leyendo

-A ver –Desdoblaron más el periódico y entonces ahí estaba…

-No puede ser –Murmuro su madre mirándola preocupada

Serena no se lo creía, en ese periódico aparecía Darien, frente a la casa, esa casa donde…no podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad…no podía ser….

-¡Serena!

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora de verdad he estado muy apretada de tiempos, entre escuela obra y trabajo y mas trabajo ya me estoy volviendo loca :(**_

 _ **bueno pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este mini fic espero que les guste, estare actualizando esta semana voten por favor porque el sábado solo actualizare de los mas votados 1, 2 y 3 lugar de todos mis fics de Candy Candy, hey arnold, ranma 1/2, sailor moon y sakura card captor, solo actualizare esos tres mas votados el sábado antes de irme**_

 _ **me ire de vacaciones amigos, del 10 al 18 de julio pensaba en llevarme mi laptop pero la verdad es que no se si tenga tiempo para escribir pues ire a new york...y la verdad creo que terminare distrayéndome y entre mil cosas que me hagan hacer alla en la escuela (seminario de actuación) y luego que mi ingles no es tan bueno jejejeje creo que moriré por eso lo digo**_

 _ **asi que voten pequeños y queridos lectores para poder saber que fics actualizare ;D**_

 _ **saludos y linda semana** _


	6. CAPITULO 6 UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO II

_**...**_

* * *

 ** _Sailor Moon no me pertenece_**

 ** _Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento de mis lectores_**

 ** _El fic esta basado en mi pelicula favorita Diario de una Pasion, espero les guste, tiene algunas cosas de mi entera imaginacion ;D_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

* * *

 _ **AUN HAY ALGO ¿?**_

* * *

 _ **A veces cuando algo es para ti, el destino es tan impredecible y tan inconstante que puede hacer que dentro de todo lo malo, siempre haya la forma de reencontrarse con la persona correcta, aun cuando muchas veces uno mismo se niegue a estar o admitir la verdad o tal vez simplemente sea verdad y los necios seamos uno mismo, no lo sabemos y no lo sabremos hasta que por fin el destino cruel, dulce y agrio vuelva a reencontrarnos.**_

 _ **D.C.**_

* * *

Serena se encontraba en su habitación algo confundida, miro nuevamente el periódico, no lo podía creer, realmente lo había hecho…realmente hizo todo lo que prometió ese día…esa noche más bien…tenía que verlo…pero ¿para qué? ¿Por qué este deseo tan incontable y jodidamente pasional de verlo? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de verlo? No lo sabía y pensaba que no lo sabría hasta que por fin lo volviera a ver.

Al final se decidió…

Seiya se encontraba en medio de una importante reunión, sería una gran estrategia la que iban a imponer en la escuela de milicia, aunque era la última tal vez, la última reunión en mucho tiempo que tenía con esas personas pues ahora su vida era Serena, además debía hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares.

Entonces…

-Disculpa –Se asomó aquel hermoso angelical rostro que llenaba de vida su vida, sonrió felizmente al verla

-Pasa querida

-No quería interrumpir, puedo volver más…

-No amor, caballeros me permiten, por favor

Cada uno de sus compañeros salió de la habitación dejándolos solos, el tomo haciendo mientras tomaba una copa.

El miraba el rostro que robaba cada uno de sus suspiros, mientras ella se quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar el mejor modo de sacar el tema. –No he vuelto a escribir…o pintar –Susurro

Seiya la miro extrañado -¿Qué?

-Me gustaba mucho escribir y pintar, eran mis pasatiempos favoritos –Comento la rubia mirándolo algo nostálgica

-No lo sabía –Comento Seiya algo distraído y confundido –Pues…escribe

Serena sonrió hacia su prometido –Lo hare

-Cariño ¿pasa algo?

-Yo… -Lo pensó un momento –Solo tengo que alejarme…necesito alejarme un poco…de todo esto…

-Serena es normal que tengas miedo o dudas, pero es mejor resolverlas ahora que aún estamos a tiempo, amor y…

-No…no es eso –Sonrió dulcemente –Debo ir a Shibuya

-¿Shibuya? –Seiya le miro con desconfianza

-Si –Sonrió la joven

-¿Debo preocuparme?

-No –Le dio un dulce y gentil beso –No

-De acuerdo

Volvieron a fundirse en un suave y dulce beso, lleno de esa dulzura y amor que Seiya siempre le había ofrecido, ella sin embargo no había podido sacar de su mente a una sola persona y esa…esa no era la que estaba en ese momento apoderándose de sus labios, eso no le parecía justo y menos porque solo era la duda…duda del ¿Por qué? Pero pronto…muy pronto todo acabaría.

.

.

.

Era un día caluroso en aquel pueblo donde muchas vacaciones de verano paso, recordaba a Mina quien fue su compañera en las cada una de sus aventuras en esas vacaciones, donde marcaron su vida de por vida, al parecer, esperaba que enfrentado su pasado pudiera hacer que ahora viviera una vida tranquila con su prometido.

Llego a la casa que había visto por el periódico aquel día, era hermosa como lo pudo observar en la fotografía, se bajó lentamente del automóvil, buscando al dueño, con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, con los nervios de punta tratando de respirar lo más profundo posible para controlar su nerviosismo.

Darien trabajaba en ese momento y vio a la dueña de su corazón bajarse de ese automóvil, lentamente él la admiro, guardando en su interior cada una de sus facciones para recodarla y darse cuenta de si estaba o no soñando, era una mala broma pero ya no confiaba en su mente.

Entonces Serena le miro y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella sonrió nerviosamente, el solo se quedó paralizado en donde estaba, ya no sentía nada.

-Hola –Saludo Serena bastante nerviosa y feliz de verle nuevamente, además de ver que había hecho realidad su sueño, aquella casa junto al lago. –Solo…solo quería…saludar…estaba por aquí y… -Darien no decía nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba, su respiración se aceleraba, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos –Soy…bueno…soy una tonta no debí venir –Murmuro Serena subiéndose a su automóvil nuevamente, lo arranco y trato de salir pero se estrelló contra una pequeña barda en la que Darien había trabajado.

Entonces él se acercó a ella, también estaba agitada, aquel reencuentro que no era como el que esperaba pero de igual forma le había impactado tanto que no sabía cómo Darien como debía reaccionar y que decirle a quien fue por mucho tiempo el amor de su vida, su primer amor, un amor dulce y tierno de verano.

-¿Quieres…quieres pasar? –Pregunto Darien con la respiración agitada que provocaba su voz entrecortada

-Claro –Susurro la rubia nerviosa

.

.

.

Seiya se encontraba en su apartamento algo nervioso pero no entendía porque, Serena apenas debería estar llegando a Shibuya, no podía marcarle inmediatamente ¿O sí? Debería tranquilizarse además, ella comento que no había que preocuparse solo eran unas pequeñas vacaciones para Serena, pero… no podía estar relajado hasta que hablara con ella.

.

.

.

Serena se encontraba dentro de la hermosa casa que Darien había construido, ambos estaban frente al otro sin nada que decir, como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran juntos, parecía que habían pasado años desde aquellos días hermosos donde ella se divertía con él y este la acosaba, la besaba y le robaba el aliento.

-Es muy hermosa –Dijo Serena mirando alrededor –Me alegra que finalmente hayas podido comprarla

Darien sonrió –Si…aunque mi padre al final me ayudo –Dijo sonriéndole algo que últimamente no se veía en el joven –Aunque falta un poco para que ese sueño se cumpliera

Sus ojos se posaron intensamente en ella, quien se sonrojo y mejor bajo la mirada –Me alegra ver que estas bien –Comento la rubia mirándolo por fin

-A mí también –La observo estaba más hermosa que nunca –Imagino que ya terminaste de estudiar

-Si –Sonrió apenada mientras miraba su anillo –Y yo…ahora… me voy a casar –Murmuro

Darien la miro por un momento sintiendo su corazón romperse drásticamente ante aquella noticia –Bueno –Se estiro -¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

-Claro –Sonrió dulcemente al hombre que le miraba con melancolía pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

.

.

.

Ambos cenaban tranquilamente mientras tomaban una cerveza, Serena no estaba acostumbrada a esa bebida pero supo demasiado bien para rechazarla con el calor que hizo todo el día –Oye –Dijo mientras ambos volvían a tomar –Creo que deberías dejar de darme de beber esto…porque otra de estas y tendrás que sacarme cargando de aquí

-Tómala más despacio, no quiero aprovecharme de ti –Dijo con una sonrisa

-Soy una mujer casada

-Aun no –Replico este pero ella le enseño el anillo que reposaba en su mano izquierda, solo miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto la rubia mientras comía otro poco

-Nada…solo…pensaba

-¿En qué? –Indago la joven

-Tengo recuerdos, tu y yo aquí –Comento tomando nuevamente de la botella

Serena por un momento quedo impactada pero de pronto sintió el calor subir en su cuerpo, miro alrededor y solo pudo decir -¿Fue…fue aquí?

Darien asintió y señalo con su botella donde estaba el piano, Serena solo dejo escapar un pequeño oh ahogado de sus labios para desviar la mirada y tomar otro poco.

Al terminar de cenar ambos fueron hacia fuera donde Darien comenzó a leer unos poemas que solía leer con su padre, lo extrañaba mucho pero en aquel momento Serena hizo que por una vez en la noche este vacío se llenara.

Ella sonrió –Realmente parece que no ha pasado tanto ¿verdad?

Darien la miro sin comprender –Bueno creo que…que fue hace tanto pero –Miro al joven –Pero realmente tu y yo nos amábamos ¿Cierto?

-Si…creo que…que aun yo…

-Creo que es momento de irme –Comento la rubia levantándose sin dejarlo terminar

Se encaminaron hacia el coche de la rubia –Realmente te agradezco la comida estuvo deliciosa –Dijo mientras le devolvía su chaqueta al joven.

-Cuando quieras –Darien parecía estar indeciso en algo pero de pronto se armó de valor antes de que la joven ingresara al automóvil -¿quieres venir mañana? Hay algo que quiero enseñarte

-Oh…bueno yo…

-Por favor –Dijo el joven poniendo aquella misma cara cuando le rogaba por una cita.

-Está bien –Replico la joven rápidamente

-Nos vemos mañana entonces –Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hasta mañana

Ella ingreso en el coche y este solo vio alejarse lentamente este, sintiendo que de nuevo había luz en su vida.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su hotel, escucho su teléfono sonar, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sonando? No lo sabía pero de inmediato al ingresar contesto. -¿Hola?

-¡Serena!

-¿Quién es?

-Seiya…tu prometido –Dijo sarcásticamente

-¡Seiya! –Se había olvidado totalmente de él mientras estuvo con Darien ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Debía haberle marcado hace horas… ¿Qué era aquello que despertó nuevamente Darien y que Seiya no había podido despertar en ella nunca.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento haberme tardado tanto en escribir pero estuve presionada, entre el trabajo, escuela problemas que tuve personales y sin contar las enfermedades que ultimamente me enferme bastante pues no podia escribir pero aqui sigo y seguire jejeje**_

 _ **bueno quiero que sepan que comenzare una nueva historia, espero subirla en estos dias de esta serie que tanto amo, :D**_

 _ **por lo que en cuanto este les pido que voten por su favorita, ya sea esta Diario de una pasion o la otra ;D que es un nombre aun secreto jejejej pero que espero subir en un ratito tal vez o mañana ;D**_

 _ **espero que sigan disfrutando este fic y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
